1. Field of the Invention
The invention belongs to the automotive art. Specifically, the invention relates to a method and a device for controlling an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
German published patent application DE 196 12 451 discloses a method and a device for controlling an internal combustion engine. An air intake and a bypass of the air intake are assigned to the internal combustion engine. A throttle valve is arranged in the air intake. A valve is arranged in the bypass. Electromotive drives are provided as actuator drive for the throttle valve and the valve. A setpoint value of the torque at the crankshaft is determined as a function of the position of the gas pedal and is corrected as a function of pilot control values which are determined from control functions of the internal combustion engine. A setpoint value of a reduced sectional flow area at the throttle valve is determined as a function of the setpoint value of the torque. An actuating signal for the actuator drive of the throttle valve is then determined from the former.
Such methods and devices ensure precise control of the internal combustion engine. They relate all the influencing variables of the control to the torque of the crankshaft. In this way, the individual functions can be formed simply and independently of one another. They can be provided in any desired combination in engine controllers without a large degree of expenditure on application. However, until now their use has been restricted to internal combustion engines whose throttle valve is controlled electromotively (E-Gas).